


you make a fool of my heart

by starksnotdead



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice One Shots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on an All Time Low Song, Cheesy, Cliche, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically 700 words of victor being a sap, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnotdead/pseuds/starksnotdead
Summary: victor's favorite thing in the world is waking up in yuuri's arms-loosely based off of "dark side of your room" by all time low. rated "t" for mentions of sexual content, but there's no smut here kiddos





	you make a fool of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> here's a sappy short one shot because i'm procrastinating writing the three other fics i should be working on. also, i'm sad and victuuri fluff always helps

Victor didn't think anything could be more breathtakingly gorgeous than the sight in front of him at that moment. His fiancé was cuddled tightly into his chest, legs tangling with Victor's, black hair a mess. His eyes flickered behind the lids as he slept. He was lightly snoring, and Victor was pretty sure he was drooling. It was absolutely beautiful.

The light filtering into the bedroom through the windows cast a golden glow across everything in the room, including Yuuri's sleeping face. Victor carded his fingers through Yuuri's hair, sighing softly, hot breath a contrast to the cold around them. But underneath the blankets, it was warm and comfortable, and time seemed to be moving in slow motion. How had Victor possibly become so lucky?

Yuuri was an angel, there was no doubt about it. He looked like one, he smiled like one, and he sure moved like one. Everything about Yuuri was heavenly. How he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy, the look he got on his face when Victor was being particularly frustrating, the way he lit up everyone around him so that anyone in the vicinity of Yuuri Katsuki was smiling. Victor didn't understand why Yuuri had fallen for him, the egotistical ladies' man, of all people, but he wasn't complaining (no, not at all).

Yuuri hummed in his sleep, and snuggled closer into Victor's bare chest. Victor was suddenly hyperaware of the bruises marking Yuuri's pale neck, and he ran his tongue along his teeth like he could still taste Yuuri in his mouth. His pulse surged at the memory of the previous night.

While on the topic of things Victor adored about Yuuri, he also loved Yuuri's voice. The sinful gasps he made as Victor sucked hickeys all down his body, the whimpers of Victor's name, twisted by Yuuri's Japanese accent, the sound doing things to Victor that he would never admit. The tingles that ran down Victor's spine as Yuuri murmured filthy, _filthy_ things in his ear and tugged at the roots of his silver hair. Victor's stomach lurched. God, Yuuri made a fool of his heart and head and everything in between.

As Victor glanced back down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he found a single thought running through his mind: he never wanted to leave that bed. He could spend his days cuddling Yuuri and loving Yuuri, he could drown his entire existence in Yuuri and it still wouldn't be enough. Nothing had ever meant so much to him, not skating, not his friends, not even Makkachin could compare to the endless amount of affection he had for the Japanese man. He had known from the second he'd met him that he had to have him. And now he did, and Victor found himself spending every waking moment thanking all the religious deities he could think of that he got to spend the rest of his life with his favorite person on Earth.

Yuuri groaned and shifted, slowly beginning to wake. Victor watched him, shamelessly admiring the way his eyes sleepily blinked open, and the way his cheeks flushed when brown met icy blue. "Were you watching me sleep?" Yuuri asked, and _oh god_ his morning voice was low and raspy and it made the room feel so much smaller. Victor decided right then and there that they would be calling in sick to practice that day.

"Good morning, _moya lyubov_." Yuuri's lips twitched at the pet name, and Victor ran his thumb along the man's swollen lower lip. "Yes, I'll admit, but how can I not when the most gorgeous man in the world is lying right beside me?"

"Ditto," Yuuri replied with a heart-melting smile, and Victor felt like he was about to cry. He was _so lucky_.

They ended up spending half the day in bed, just whispering sappy things at each other and spooning until Yuuri complained about how he was hungry, and forced Victor out of bed for lunch. Yuuri whisked around the kitchen making pork cutlet bowls and singing along (very much out of tune) to some American pop song while Victor watched. It was pure domestic bliss.

Victor had never been happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed~
> 
> if you did, maybe leave a kudos and/or a comment? and if you want more, you can check out the other one shots in this series <3 have a great day/night!


End file.
